Bluestar's Destiny
by unicorns-are-fluffy
Summary: A remake of Bluestar's Prophecy with interesting twists that you never saw coming! Pinestar leaves the clan on the night of a gathering—with the help of the medicine cat Featherwhisker, but will he make it far with his young companion?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first warriors story and i plan to make it into a series. This story takes place when just after Bluestar was born. Snowfur does die but differently than in the book...read, review, and ENJOY!

"In the beginning, there were three clans: LeopardClan, TigerClan, and LionClan. LeopardClan was fast and could run longer than any of the other cats, as well as the long, sharp front claws they had. TigerClan was feirce and secretive and could creep up on any prey and fight any battle. LionClan was strong and agressive and could startle any prey and fight even the strongest of animals away. They roamed the world, attacking any Twolegs who dared come near them. They had no real leader in any of the clans and hardly ever acknowledged any clan but their own. They did had boundaries however, and if a cat from another clan came within the boundaries of your own you could teach them a lesson. Any Twolegs were fair game and if you felt that they were coming too near for your like you could kill them.

But times were changing, and LeopardClan began to drop in numbers. Twolegs had grown smart and could match the pace of the great cats and easily pick them off. Desperate to survive, they grew faster and faster. This bought them a little time, but it wasn't enough. They were easily seen because of their size and coat color. Over many years, they shrank in size and their fur became a little more diluted. TigerClan stayed stronger, but it eventually happened to them as well. The Twolegs stayed on alert for any out of place movement, breath, or color. Their coats diluted and they grew smaller. LionClan, the strongest if them all, scared off Twolegs with their threatning roar. They began to attack any Twoleg in sight. The Twolegs eventually even grew used to this. They plugged their ears and killed many of the clan. So they began the shrinking evolution process began for them as well. They became the size we are now, and they lost most of their distinctive features. We no longer roar as the lion did, we no longer sprint as the leopard did, and we no longer are completely silent like the tiger. We no longer have bright manes around our necks like the lions, we no longer have the bright spots of the leopard, and we no longer have the bright orange and black stripes of the tiger. But we still hiss like the lion, run like the leopard, and slink like the tiger. We are the great cats combined. However, the Twolegs captured us, made us kittypets. The forest cats had to use the combined power of those great cats just to evade the Twolegs. We hissed like the lion, ran like the leopard, and slunk like the tiger. We made it to the forest. There, we all lived in peace with no real leader, just like our great cat ancestors. But cats began to fight cats. There was a need for a leader who could fight when nessecary and keep the clan out of danger. So there became five Clans. RiverClan swam through the rivers and ate water prey. ShadowClan hid in the shadows and ate land prey. WindClan climbed tall hills and trees and ate the air and forest prey. ThunderClan brought peace between all of the clans and ate the forest prey. StarClan looked down on all of the clans from the stars and guided them after their bodies had died. But still, this was not enough. The forest separated into four sections, leaving the clans happy enough. StarClan hovered over them in silent watch. And now we are here, in the forest. In a mighty clan—ThunderClan. Our warriors fight to keep the peace. One day, you will join them. If you are lucky then you will become deputy, and maybe even clan leader. And on that day, I will look down on you from StarClan, prouder than any mother could ever be, and I will rejoice. Sleep now, while I find Stormtail. Don't leave the nursery. And please behave." Moonflower put her muzzle on both of their heads before she bounded out of the nursery, to find her mate Stormtail.

She found him discussing with Pinetail about something, but she can't hear. Stormtail looked agitated and begged Pinestar for something, which he clearly didn't get. Pinetail sees Moonflower looking at them and beckons her over.

"Do you see Stormtail? She will decide!" Pinestar said, anger creeping into his voice.

"Decide what?" Moonflower asked, as she strode over to them.

"We will tell you, but first you must hear what Pinestar has to say." Stormtail said quickly, grief clouding his eyes.

"Yes, Moonflower, you must hear this. In the clan, there are many who are upset at the number of kits you have. The other queens have only one kit and you have two, showing that StarClan favors you. It would be most unfortunate if they mistrusted you and your kits."

"I don't understand, Pinestar, what I must choose."

"The clan is upset that one of the queens shoud be favored by StarClan over the others, especially since two of Frostheart's kits died leaving her with only one. It would calm them if you had only one kit, that StarClan did not favor you over the others after all."

"So you're saying one of my kits must die."

"Yes, Moonflower, one of your kits must die and you must decide which one."

"But that makes no sense! We need warriors! My two kits will be able to fill in the ranks faster than only one!"

"We have many kits. You must decide which will be more useful to the clan."

Moonflower looked to StarClan for help. One star turned blue, did that mean Bluekit would be the kit that had to go join them? Or did it mean that Bluekit would Bluestar? Please, let StarClan let her make the right choice. Either way she interpreted the star, Bluekit woud have to go. Either to her death or to be stronger and to prepare for her leadership.

"Bluekit will go, Snowkit will stay in the clan. However, she will not be killed. She will be sent away from the clan."

"She will only die slower, Moonflower. I know what you are trying to do. You are trying to save her. Very well, if that is the only way to get you to let go of your kit."

"She is nearly five moons, Pinestar. She will survive, whether you like it or not. When you leave the clan to go to your Twolegs bring her with you. As I understand, you will be leaving this clan soon. You will preserve your last life and go to them, am I right?"

"Yes, Moonflower, you are correct. Do you think I am cowardly, that I am weak to go to the Twolegs?"

"Yes. And I think that Sunfall will not recieve his lives because of your cowardly actions."

"What?"

"StarClan does not accept another leader until the old one has died. You should save him that dissapointment, that pain. You should stay or kill yourself, one last time."

"You are delusional Moonflower. He will be Sunstar and have nine lives."

"What if he doesn't? What if he only recieves eight because you have one? Or worse, none at all because you are the leader! All though it is unfortunate to see you go, I am glad my kits...kit...will grow up with a leader prepared to die for us all! However, will you not wait until your kits are born?"

"My kits will be fine here in ThunderClan with Sunfall as their leader!"

"Leave tonight! Go talk to Featherwhisker about this and claim illness. As her clan leader she will say yes, have Sunfall speak for you at the gathering. I'll go to the gathering and leave my kits in the nursery. When I get back you should be gone with my kit and nobody will suspect anything but yhat their clan leader and a kit have dissapeared!"

"How will I leave?"

"Through the trees, go up to the Highrock and spring into the trees! Carry Bluekit by her scruff and leap up. Then jump from tree to tree and make your way to Twoleg place. Nobody will think it suspicious that your scent is at Highrock because you're clan leader. And with Bluekit in your mouth, she'll be undetectable!"

"I will speak to Featherwhisker first. I can't promise you anything Moonflower, not even the safety of Bluekit. I will do all in my power to save her—before I save my own pelt, I promise you, no, I swear on Starclan itself!"

"Why would you save a kit before yourself?"

"There is something special about your kit, and I think you made the wrong choice sending her away instead of Snowkit. I can't make you change your decision, though, and I can't explain why I feel she would make the best of leaders. But she will and she will be back to lead Thunderclan as Sunfall's predecessor!"

"Then so be it! Rest now, Pinestar, I will fetch Featherwhisker and you can speak in your den. I'll guard the entrance!

"The entrance doesn't need any guarding, Moonflower, I'll be fine!"

"What if some cat stumbles in on your plans? Then the whole plan is ruined for Bluekit and for you!"

"Fine! Do as you please, see if I care! All I want is for your kit to grow up and lead Thunderclan!"

"And she will, if you give her that chance!"

"You're the one who tool that chance right from her paws and made it harder for her! When she is accepted back into the clan, they won't be happy that a long lost kit is leading them! But if it is your will, it is my command. Go fetch Featherwhisker, I'll be waiting


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: jayleaf1: thanks for the review! sorry i kept changing the tense, my friends and I wrote this together and we all typed it so I am sorry about that...just a warning: it may happen throughout the next few chapters... and you said how does Pinetail have more power well...in truth...I made a typo and got Stormtail and Pinestar mixed up and said Pinetail instead of Pinestar—and I changed it, but thanks for following and favoriting! So this chapter will be Bluekit's POV (she calls Moonflower momma then Moonflower):

"Momma? Where are you going? Are we going to be apprentices yet?"

"Bluekit, you're supposed to be sleeping!"

"I'm not tired! Snowkit is asleep though, I'll take good care of her while you are at the Gathering!"

"How do you know that I'm going?"

"You look very guilty. It's ok, momma, I'll watch Snowkit! The apprentices showed me some hunting moves! If anyone tries to hurt her I'll vlaw them to shreds!"

"Wow, Bluekit, that's a special talent you've got there. You're right, I'm going to the Gathering. Don't wait for me, ok? I might be back a little late...Pinestar isn't feeling well. Be a good girl and look after him ok?"

"Look after...Pinestar? But he's a clan leader and he's got apprentices to bring him water and Goosefeather and Featherwhisker to look after him."

"This is your chance to show that you're ready for your apprentice name! Be good and do as I tell you, ok?"

"Ok, momma, but I'll make sure that Snowkit is safe!"

"Ok, Bluekit! Go and rest now."

"Ok!"

I pounded off to my den in the nursery and washed next to a sleeping Snowkit to prepare for looking after Pinestar. I need to look my best before him! I saw momma speak to Featherwhisker and run back to Pinestar's den with Featherwhiskerjust behind her. After a long time Featherwhisker left and ran toward me.

"Bluekit, come with me!"

"W-where am I going?"

"Didn't Moonflower tell you? To take care of Pinestar of course!"

"Really? Ok! Let's go, Featherwhisker!"

"Wait! Bluekit, you can't be loud in his den or he'll be mad! He's sick right now so you have to be quiet and do whatever he tells you."

"Ok, I will, I promise! Why am I helping Pinestar? Am I...am I special?"

"Yes, very special! You are a very...important kit. Now you have to be quiet, Bluekit, we're here."

Bluekit nodded and groomed her fur a little before stepping inside Pinestar's den. Pinestar was jumping around like a new apprentice, and he did not look sick. In fact, he looked like he wanted to go outside and climb trees.

"P-Pinestar? I thought you were sick, that's what Featherwhisker said. But you don't look sick. Momma? Is he?"

"He IS sick. Would a medicine cat lie to you?" Moonflower said from just inside the den.

"I do NOT lie, Bluekit. He is sick..." Featherwhisker said, a guilty look crossing her eyes, "just not sick in the way you would expect. I'll let him tell you. Right PINESTAR?"

"Yes, Featherwhisker. I will tell her. Will you two, Moonflower and Featherwhisker, baracade the door? I don't want her running out and yowling to the camp about this." Pinestar said, pain in his eyes.

He watched the two she-cats stand shoulder to shoulder at the entrance to his den. He turned to Bluekit who was waiting expactantly.

"Yes, Pinestar? Is there something important that I have to know that ThunderClan can't? Because, just so you know, I won't tell anyone what you tell me now. I promise!" Bluekit was excited that she got to know a secret that nobody else knew.

"I know, little one, but it won't be something that you'll have to keep quiet for long, as the whole camp will know tomorrow. You can't tell anyone until...you get back."

"Back? Back from where? Are you taking me out on...on an adventure?"

"Yes! An...adventure that will take a long time. You may not be back until you are eight moons old."

"EIGHT moons? But I'm six moons old in four days and that's when I'll be an apprentice! Please can we wait just four nights?"

"Oh, well, no. That's a bad idea. You know what? I'll make you an apprentice on our journey and I'll be your mentor so that you'll be a warrior at the same time as everyone else. I promise."

"O-ok. But where are we going? And why?"

"We're going to Twoleg place. It's not far, I know, but I don't want to be a Clan cat anymore because I'm on my last life and I'm getting old. I'm going to be a kittypet. And, well, the Clan is scared that StarClan is blessing only your mother because all the other Queens have only one kit and a few Queens lost kits and now have one. Your mother is the only one who hasn't lost kits."

"That's not true, Pinestar," Moonflower called out, "you're forgetting about...about...S-Silverkit. She didn't make it to her second day...and I never had time to grieve because...because Bluekit and Snowkit needed me too much. Nobody other than Goosefeather and Frostheart knew because they were there."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Moonflower. Why did none of us know?"

"It doesn't matter. Finish your story. Tell her what she has to do. Your plan."

"I was going to carry you by your scruff and jump from tree to tree but today I have a better idea. Featherwhisker, can you help me be sick? What symptoms can I show that the Clan would believe?"

"Well, you can move slowly and cough. I can give you a little yarrow so you will cough a lot." Featherwhisker said, looking doubtful.

"Great! Can you get that now please? Moonflower, get Snowkit and Bluekit ready for their apprentice ceremony. All of you, out. Now."

"Yes, Pinestar, I will prepare them." Moonflower said, a frightened look in her eyes.

Bluekit ran into the nursery andnwoke Snowkit up. Moonflower groomed them both and sat behind them until Pinestar called a Clan meeting through coughs.

"All cats *cough* old enough to catch *cough* their own prey gather beneath the Highrock *cough* for a clan meeting" Pinestar called out.

Bluekit and Snowkit strutted out of the nursery and sat in front of the Highrock.

"As many of you *cough* know, I am sick, and can't attend the Gathering. *cough* And Snowkit and Bluekit are ready for being apprentices. Snowkit, from this day forward you will be known by your apprentice *cough* name Snowpaw. Stonefur, you are ready for *cough* another apprentice. May you pass on all you know to this *cough* apprentice. Bluekit, *cough* from this day forward you shall be known *cough* as Bluepaw. I, Pinestar, *cough* will be your mentor. I will *cough* pass down all I know *cough* to this apprentice. Snowpaw, you will *cough* be attending the Gathering. Bluepaw, this would be your first *cough* Gathering, however, since I am sick *cough* you will be staying here and collecting moss and such with Featherwhisker. *cough* I'm sorry. Sunfall, you will take my place at the *cough* Gathering. You should head out now. *mega cough*"

"Pinestar, go back to your den. Sunfall, go to the Gathering and announce what has happened. Bluekit, come with me. The rest of the warriors, organize a watch—we need to keep a look out in case a Clan tries to attack. The rest of you can sleep." Featherwhisker ordered, stalking off to her den with Bluepaw a few lengths behind. "Bluepaw? Are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Coming. Why am I leaving, now that I'm an apprentice? Surely the Clan can overlook the whole StarClan issue and see that it's not true and that I'm not even a kit anymore? I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to either. You know what, go to the Gathering. I'll tell Pinestar that I sent you. You won't be in trouble, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now go run and catch up to them before they leave you too far behind. Tell Sunfall that I sent you."

"Ok! Thanks, Featherwhisker!"

A/N: hope you enjoyed! Review if u think Bluepaw should stay in the Clan or leave! BYESKIES!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: jayleaf1: i know, but it never really happened in the books, just in my story. Why did you disable the option to PM? It's kind of frustrating...oh well...let's get on to the story. Chapter will be Sunfall's POV:

I'm really annoyed at Pinestar. He takes on an apprentice when he will clearly not able to teach her for a few weeks, and tells me that I have to take his place at the Gathering. And he says his apprentice can't come! A new apprentice, warrior, deputy, or, of course, a leader always comes! Then, Featherwhisker sends her. Featherwhisker is awfully lucky that she has a good nose and fast legs or she wouldn't have caught up to us and she'd have burst right into the Gathering and make ThunderClan look like we don't care about our apprentices! The nerve...well, what's done is done. I hope Pinestar does get better because I can't come to another Gathering without him as leader without the other Clans attacking because we look weak.

"Sunfall! Where is Pinestar? Or, is it Sunstar now?" A RiverClan cat called out. No, not just a RiverClan cat, Hailstar, their leader.

"No, still Sunfall. Pinestar has a bad cough and Goosefeather and Featherwhisker are making him stay at camp, that's why Goosefeather isn't here. Are we the second Clan to arrive, Hailstar?"

"Yes, Sunfall. Are you mouse-brained? I brought fewer cats then I normally do. You can't possibly mistake them for two Clans, not to mention there is hardly any ShadowClan or WindClan scent left here, they have hardly been here since the rains by the smell of it."

"Yes. Sorry, Hailstar, I'm just nervous. I'm not even a Clan leader and I have actual news to report...I'm worried I'll give too much information away."

"Well, you may as well sit up on Highrock. I have...buisness to discuss with my deputy. You may want the advice of one of your senior warriors if you are nervous about reporting news to the Clans, that's what I did my first time. Though, I asked my deouty because I was a leader then."

"I see. Ok, thanks for the advice, Hailstar. I'll be leaving now."

"Alright, Sunfall. Tell Pinestar I wish him a fast recovery. Wouldn't want him to lose his last life to a sickness, and wouldn't want that sickness to turn into greencough or whitecough. If it does, at least you have two medicine cats."

"Thanks, I'll tell him."

I turned around to see that the Clan had spread outnand was talking amongst the RiverClan cats, save for one. Bluepaw was sitting behing me, far away enough to have not heard the conversation, but close enough to look like she had been waiting the entire time.

"Yes, Bluepaw?"

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Trust me?" I was very confused by this question, as it's not one you hear every day. "Of course! What's bothering you?"

"Well...I wasn't supposed to come to the Gathering because Pinestar wants me to leave the Clan, possibly for good. He is my mentor because he is leaving the Clan too, to become a kittypet and let his last life be spent in the warm confinements of a Twoleg home. And, well, the Clan, or at least the other Queens, were upset that my mother had two kits survive when they had only one."

"I know that they were upset, but that's a thing of the past. Goosefeather and I convinced them that since you were the last two born StarClan blessed the Clan with the birth of two healthy kits so that our Clan would be fit and strong, an addition to their kits of course. Pinestar didn't know that?"

"No, he thought it was still an issue. But, aren't you upset that he's going to become a kittypet TONIGHT?"

"I've had my suspitions for quite some time now. I'm deeply saddened by his choice, but if it is his wish then he should go and I will lead our Clan properly. I would rather that happen then have a leader unable to lead our Clan properly. You've had a lot of stress today. I want you to go around camp later and take a look at all the warriors who don't have an apprentice and pick one to be your mentor. How would you like that?"

"Really? Thank you so much! I don't want to sound like I'm stuck up or anything...but will you be my mentor?"

"Of course, Bluepaw. I wanted you to be my apprentice when you were still a kit, but Pinestar wouldn't hear it. He said that a deputy shouldn't have an apprentice, and I don't agree. Now, you know ThunderClan scent already, and I'm guessing you recognize RiverClan scent because they were here when we came, right?"

"Yes. They smell sort of like fish. And that awful stench is ShadowCan right? Thistlepaw told me that they smell horrid. So, the other scent that is faint, I'm guessing that's because they're not here yet, that smells almost like...a rabbit and, well, almost rust, must be WindClan!"

"Yes! Good job, Bluepaw! I thought you might recognize ShadowClan and RiverClan because sometimes warriors who have been patrolling our borders come back with the scent of the other Clans as well as the fact that they are here, but I never imagined that you might get WindClan on your first try without a ThunderClan/WindClan border. Now, go join Snowpaw and tell her your news. I also want you to meet the other Clans, not too friendly though, and enjoy yourself. I must go speak with Hailstar and Cedarstar."

"Hailstar is RiverClan...Cedarstar must be ShadowClan...ok Sunfall. Bye!"

I watched her go with a growing fascination. How in StarClan did she know the scents? Every cat I knew had only knew figured out WindClan scent by visiting a Gathering or going through Fourtrees to sniff WindClan. She had also managed to track me and the other cats going to the party. She had no training whatsoever, yet she had tracked us and managed to move through the forest with its bracken, brambles, and thorns without a scratch. Never before had I met a cat with such instincts, and now she was my apprentice. I would learn just as much as she would by the time she became a warrior.

"Sunfall. Or, is it Sunstar now? I doubt it, considering that you never passd through my territory, at least my warriors never scented it. And that ThunderClan scent is often slightly mixed with ShadowClan and RiverClan, and we would have noticed that. Pinestar must be late."

"Still Sunfall, Heatherstar. And your Clan is late, not mine. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show up."

"You were worried about my Clan?" Heatherstar looked at him hesatantly with a confused look in her eyes.

"No, I was worried that StarClan would be upset."

"Well, in that case, go on muttering to yourself about the instincts of an apprentice of yours. I'll be starting the Gathering soon, so go find Pinestar."

"I'm not some kit you can boss around. I'm deputy of ThunderClan! And I stand here today in the place of my leader. He is sick and unable to attend! And isn't it Hailstar who usually starts the Gatherings? She is the oldest leader here."

"You're a deputy, I'm a leader. I can tell you to do whatever I like! And any leader can start the Gathering!"

"Well, go on then! Start it! ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan are tired of waiting for your mouse-brained cats to get here!"

"Is that the way to speak to a leader, especially during a time of truce?"

"I can speak to you however I want, I will most likely be visiting the Moonstone tomorrow anyway!"

"W-what?"

"You heard me! I'll be Sunstar soon, so I'll be a leader and you can't do anything about it!"

"I can do this!"

Heatherstar raked her unsheathed claws over my back, knocking me off balance. I quickly spun around and pinned her to the ground. Other cats quickly gathered around us to see what was going on. She pushed me off and ran at me full on. I jumped up in the air and pinned her down once again, this time she was secured beneath my paws. I grabbed her scruff and picked her up like a tiny kit, though she pummeled and kicked with unsheathed claws aimed for my chest and throat. I put her down on the Highstone and stood behind her as she rose to her paws ro start the Gathering.

"WindClan is eating well—" she was interrupted by a caterwaul from the cats gathered around.

"Why did you attack Sunfall?" Bluepaw stepped forward as she called it out.

"That's none of your buisness, kit."

"I'm no kit! I'm an apprentice! This is supposed to be a time of truce! No wonder the moon is clouded over, StarClan must dissaprove of you beginning a fight!" She was right. The moon WAS clouding over, but it was clearing away now. Bluepaw must have appeased StarClan.

"Well, small apprentice, he insulted me and my Clan. As I was saying, WindClan is eating well, though there are new Twoleg settlements close to our border with RiverClan.

Cedarstar nodded to me. I stepped up on the Highrock and looked down on all of the Clans. Bluepaw's eyes shone with pride when she saw me standing up on the Highrock.

"ThunderClan is also eating well, and we have more prey now that it is newleaf. However, our leader, Pinestar, could not come tonight for he is ill. One of our medicine cats, Goosefeather, is tending to him now and will not be at the medicine cat meeting tonight. We have two new apprentices, Snowpaw and Bluepaw."

"Snowpaw! Bluepaw! Snowpaw! Bluepaw!" The other Clan cats, save for WindClan, cheered.

"However, I also may have some bad news...a few cats from ThunderClan have been told by Pinestar...that he...that he wants to...to become a...a kittypet."

"WHAT?" Several ThunderClan cats started yowling that I was a liar.

"It's true. Pinestar isn't really sick either. It was a ploy to stay behind and leave tonight. He also planned to take his new apprentice, Bluepaw, with him because he thought that Moonflower, her mother, was blessed by StarClan. He believes by letting each Queen have only one kit then his mate will truly be blessed by having more than one. He was going crazy with the thought of struggling to survive here in the forest and using his last life on the Clan. I doubt he has left without Bluepaw, which was why I sent her here. If he so much as sets one paw on her I will kill him myself as payment for all the Queens who lost kits to his treacherous and decieving ways. He fed several kits deathberries, destroyed my supply of borage in leafbare, condemning the kits when they most needed milk, and he...he even killed a kit and to remove evidence he...he ate it." Featherwhisker said at the base of Highrock. Se looked frightened but I stood beside her, daring any cat to accuse her of lies.

"It's true. Every last word of it. He killed one of my kits, Silverkit. She ate a deathberry, but she had never been outside the nursery. Pinestar gave her something to eat, too. He planned to kill Bluepaw up in the trees in ThunderClan and make it look like she impaled herself on a branch while climbing. He muttered it to himself when he thought I had left his den, but was only outside." Moonflower said, stepping up next to Featherwhisker.

Everyone looked shocked. A few looked at me, Featherwhisher, and Moonflower with doubting and uncertain looks.

"Is it true, Bluepaw?" I looked over to see Crookedpaw staring at Bluepaw. She was nodding and looked very frightened. "I trust you. Just remember, I'm only your friend tonight." He nodded at his brother, Oakheart who, in turn, told the Clans that he supported my claim and would stand beside me in this argument.

The other Clans looked at us uncertainly. Shellheart, the WindClan deputy, came to stand beside us leaving only ShadowClan who was untrusting. Suddenly, I noticed that Stonetooth wasn't there with the warriors. A senior warrior would have to give support. One did, eventually. Though he wasn't senior, he gave ShadowClan's approval of the truth. He was a black cat with tinges of white, making his pelt look like a rugged night sky. I wondered what his name was...

I stepped down from the Highrock, shaking with fear. Bluepaw came up and pressed her nose to mine, offering me a kind of comfort. She didn't say anything, she just gave me a look that seemed to say 'I don't care how scared you are, my mother just announced that I was going to be killed by me leader, so get over it.' So I did. I nodded to her and took my place behind the Highrock.

Cedarstar went up the Highrock and announced his news, "My Clan is disturbed by the news of Pinestar, as we thought he was a righteous and Clan-focused leader. We fully believe that Sunfall will be an amazing leader for ThunderClan! My Clan is eating well now that it is newleaf. I must say, with great saddness that my deputy, Stonetooth, has retired to the elder's den."

"Stonetooth! Stonetooth!" The other Clans cheered.

"I have appointed a new deputy, Raggedpelt!"

"Raggedpelt! Raggedpelt!"

So that's who the black tom was. All the deputys had stood by me, after all! Cedarstar stepped down from the Highrock and gave me an approving look mixed with sadness. He must be relating to Pinestar. I nodded back, approval in my eyes this time, and glanced at his new deputy. He nodded back. Hailstar stepped onto the Highrock last.

"RiverClan has done better in newleaf. The Twolegs have poisioned the river on our border with WindClan. We thought we might warn you before any of your cats fell ill. But other than that, we are doing fine. We are saddened to hear of Pinestar, but approve of Sunfall as deputy and future leader. I have one nee apprentice, Crookedpaw!"

"Crookedpaw! Crookedpaw!"

"That ends the Gathering and the truce. I expect you'll keep your claws and teeth to yourself, Heatherstar, I wouldn't want to fight Sunfall if I were you." Hailstar said, giving me his respect and telling Heatherstar off. He turned and left to lead his Clan back to his camp.

"She's right, Heatherstar. Sunfall is young and sharp in claw and tooth. He'll give you scars you won't forget in a hurry." Cedarstar said nodding to me before leading his Clan away as well.

"They're right, Heatherstar. I don't have nine lives, but with only one I know how to preserve it. It is no secret that you have lost seven lives already due to battle. I must leave." I turned around to see my Clan waiting for me.

I lead them home to camp and organized the dawn patrol and the hunting patrols until sunhigh before dozing off in comfortable nest in the warrior's den. Just before I dozed off I thought of how I might not be here much longer.

A/N: how did u guys like it? Review what u think will happen next!

BYESKIES!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heyyyyyy! Sorry for not updating, but school is pretty hectic lately and now I'm tutoring my friend because she's failing her math class. She's in regular 10th grade math and even though im in 10th too im taking 11th algebra honors. I'm getting SSL hours for it so I'm doing it, and hey, she's my friend. How could I NOT help her? So yeah, I had this really great idea for a chap then i forgot it then i remembered it again!  
So, i have to give a shout-out to my brother. He has a minecraft account and he showed me how to use it, and i use it to design this story. I mapped out the Clans and used them to create the story! So thanks, Jake!  
I'm creating a Fanfiction AND email account available to Warriors fans. Go check it out!  
jayleaf1: i know it makes thunderclan look weak, but thats how my story will go. that way, sunfall will prove himself!  
HERE IS CHAP!

Pinestar's POV

Why did my mouse-brained apprentice and my traitouous medicine cat leave? No doubt this was Featherwhisker's plan all along.  
"Pinestar." I whipped around seeing my muscular deputy standing just behind me.  
"Sunfall. How nice to see you."  
"How DARE you try to take your apprentice Bluepaw away! And why would you kill kits so your mate would look blessed? That's completley DUNG-BRAINED! You don't deserve Bluepaw as an apprentice! I'll take over her training now, and you will go and leave the forest. Tonight. Right now."  
"My deputy is telling me what to do?"  
"No. Your leader. You are an unfair ruler. You should be exiled. Leave, now."  
"Consider me gone." I ran from the camp, not wanting to see this Clan anymore.  
I went to the Twoleg place, as I had so often done, and yowled. Twolegs came out and saw me. I hadn't eaten all day, and what I had eaten was thrown up with the yarrow, so I looked especially thin. The Twolegs took me in. Finally, I could be comforted with the care of Twolegs. The Clan was long gone.

Sunfall's POV

He was gone. My leader was gone. He was leader of ThunderClan, what was I thinking? I ran after him, to see him enter the house of a Twoleg. I couldn't let him live. I knew it was sick, and I knew that it was wrong and StarClan would be mad, but I'd give him the chance to kill himself or not. I picked a branch of deathberries and set it inside the fence. In a few days, when I was Sunstar, I would check on him. I raced back to camp and leaped up on the Highrock.

Pinestar's POV

Ugh, this Twoleg food is more disgusting now that I have no fresh-kill to wash it down with. I saw Sunfall leave some deathberries just inside my fence. I'm old, and I'm a Clan cat at heart. I just hope that StarClan can forgive my mistakes.  
I walked out to the backyard and ate all the death berries.  
Guh! This stuff is burning my mouth and I feel...oh...all I see is black...

Sunfall's POV

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"  
The cats gathered around me, uncertain.  
"Pinestar has left us for Twolegs. I followed him and Twolegs let him into their house like he's done so before. That's why he never got thin in the winter. I am your leader now. Seeing as it's dawn, I can't visit the Moonstone right now. But since I am leader, I will appoint a deputy. StarClan sent me a sign before I reached camp on who my next deputy should be. I say these words before StarClan so that they may hear and approve of my choice. The new Clan deputy will be Tawnyspots."  
"Tawnyspots! Tawnyspots!" The Clan cheered. Then the Clan spread out and murmured among themselves about Tawnyspots, and I went to talk to Featherwhisker.  
"Featherwhisker! Will you accompany me to the Moonstone tonight?"  
"Of course," she scoffed, "I hardly think that Goosefeather would."  
"Thanks. I also need to speak to you about Pinestar."  
"Let's go to your den then."  
"Oh...well...I think your den will be better. Warriors are coming and going all day and night."  
"No, cats never enter your den unless you tell them that they can. You may not be Sunfall yet, but you are ThunderClan's leader. Tonight we will travel to the Moonstone. I suggest that you help Tawnyspots right now, he looks worried."  
"Right. Thanks. Meet me at my den and we can speak." I told her. She slowly ambled over to the leader's—my—den. "Tawnyspots, you may want to organize the patrols now."  
"Yes, right, sorry. Who do you want on the dusk patrol?"  
"I don't know. You're deputy, you decide. Are you nervous?"  
"Yes...I don't know who to out on a patrol and you're going away and I'm running the camp..."  
"How about you lead the dawn patrol tomorrow with Adderfang, Thistlepaw, and...Bluepaw. Patrol the border with ShadowClan. Have Smallear lead the dusk patrol with Whitepaw, Windflight, Dapplepaw, and Fuzzypelt. Have them patrol the RiverClan border. Hailstar looked like she wanted to take advantage of Pinestar's leaving. I also want you to send out an extra patrol at dusk and dawn of the fastest cats to Fourtrees, Heatherstar picked a fight with me at the Gathering and we fought, and she looked like she was going to start a battle tonight. If they find a battle patrol they need to sprint back here to warn the camp. And, unfortunately, I need to travel through WindClan to get to the Moonstone, giving Heatherstar an advantage. If you need to, set up a guard at Fourtrees."  
"Alright. Thanks, Sunfall. I'll see you again when you're Sunstar."  
I sprinted away to my den.  
"Sunfall! Finally! What held you up for so long?"  
"I had to organize dusk and dawn patrols, Tawnyspots was nervous..."  
"Oh, well, what is it about Pinestar that you wanted to talk about?"  
"I was afraid that I couldn't be leader while he lived. I left him deathberries, do you think StarClan will forgive me?"  
"Yes. You put the deathberries there and he had the choice to eat them or not. Only he can decide. StarClan knows this, and I'm sure that they will forgive you. We will stop by the Twoleg place now, then leave for the Moonstone."  
"Ok."  
We raced off towards the Twoleg nests and I showed her Pinestar's. When we leaped up on the fence we saw that he had eaten every last one and was now dead. Before his Twolegs could find him, I picked him up by his scruff. Featherwhisker and I returned to ThunderClan and arranged a proper burial for him. I told the Clan that he must have left to spare us the pain of losing our leader. They believed me, and Featherwhisker and I left to go to the Moonstone. I was worried that we might be late because it was already well past noonhigh, but we made it to WindClan in no time. We were halfway through their territory before we were stopped by a patrol.  
"What are YOU doing here Sunfall? Surely you haven't come to speak to Heatherstar after that little stunt you pulled at the Gathering." I recognized the voice of a she-cat as a warrior from many moons ago when she was introduced by her Clan. And from when we were apprentices. She was the cat with the lashing tongue, Dawnstripe. From the looks of it she already had her first apprentice.  
"She attacked me, and I fought her off." I said impatiently.  
"Liar. You attacked her and she didn't fight with her claws, but managed to get you off." She snarled, her fur fluffing up. Her apprentice stood next to her and did the same.  
"Heatherstar is the liar. Featherwhisker and I are on our way to the Moonstone." I growled and made an attempt to move past her but she blocked me.  
"No, you're a liar. Get off our territory, NOW!" Her tail lashed out and her apprentice crouched in a fighting stance.  
"No! I'm going to the Moonstone. Pinestar has died. I need to go." I said, desperately. I didn't want to fight these cats on my way to the Moonstone.  
"You're lying!" Hissed her apprentice.  
"Is that a way to speak to a leader, small apprentice?"  
"It's Tallpaw. And you're no leader." He growled advancing on me.  
"I am, and even if I wasn't I'm a deputy. Show some respect. Or has Dawnstripe neglected to teach you that because she has none herself? Nonetheless, you need to learn some. I'll be speaking to Cedarstar about this."  
"No, you won't!" He yowled and flung himself at me, claws unsheathed.  
I sidestepped and lashed at his flank with my claws sheathed, knocking him off balance. He jumped into the air and landed on my back, but I rolled over pinning him beneath me. I stood up and put a paw on his chest.  
"I see that she has taught you no skills either. Never attack a leader, I am young and have many more skills than you do. Dawnstripe, I'm not letting your apprentice up until you garuntee us a safe passage to the Moonstone."  
"My apprentice can fend for himself."  
"Suit yourself." I shifted my paw so that it wouldn't hurt him while I unsheathed my claws. I took my other front paw and dug a claw into his flank. I dragged my paw down, creating a gash. Tallpaw squirmed and struggled, making the gash deeper and longer. The grass around the gash and my entire paw were soaked in blood when Dawnstripe finally relented.  
"Alright. You get a safe passage to the Moonstone, but I escort you there AFTER I get my apprentice back to camp." We raced to the WindClan camp. Dawnstripe and Tallpaw headed in while Featherwhisker and I hung back.

Dawnstripe POV

I watched my apprentice fight Sunfall. He pinned him down in a matter of heartbeats. I had to let Tallpaw fight Sunfall on his own though. Only after Tallpaw looked like his wound was serious did I let him up. We raced back to camp with Sunfall and Featherwhisker behind us. I let Tallpaw head into Hawkheart, our medicine cat, and I raced back out of camp to find Sunfall and Featherwhisker waiting impatiently.  
"Come on. Don't try anything with me, Sunfall. You know I could take you down. And your medicine cat is an easy target."  
"You couldn't take me on."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes! But I don't want a fight, Dawnstripe, I just want to get to the Moonstone before it's too late. I need to go home to ThunderClan. You saw how Heatherstar acted at the Gathering, she wanted to kill every cat there, starting with me!"  
"Heatherstar was only doing what was best for WindClan!"  
"Fighting me on a night of truce was best for WindClan? I'm sorry, but I don't believe it! Here is Mothermouth, you can leave now, Dawnstripe!"  
"You better not be lying, Sunfall." I ran away, feeling his eyes on my pelt. I resisted the to look back at him.  
"Never, Dawnstripe." He called. I looked back at his face, still loyal to me. We were close when we were younger. Really close.  
We met at Fourtrees so many times that I was constantly tired and my warrior ceremony was delayed. Of course, being the perfect cat he is, he got his ceremony early. I was surprised that the mighty warrior Sunfall liked an apprenice from another Clan, an apprentice who couldn't learn so she was an apprentice for longer than made up a Clan together, TreeClan, and we played at Fourtrees. I was Dawnstar and he was my deputy Sunfall. Then, Heatherstar got it in her head that ThunderClan was a big threat. I could never see him again. I met him a few times after Heatherstar decided, but cats started to recognize ThunderClan scent. And since we had no border with them, people got suspicious. I never went to Fourtrees to meet with him again. He never understood why I would never really talk to him again. Now, he insulted me and I knew he would never trust me again. Now, since I had met him, I never looked at my clanmates with the fondness I looked at Sunfall with. If he was in my Clan, we would be mates. He knew it, I knew it, but it would never work. Even if we broke the warrior code, which Sunfall would never do, if we had kits they would be halfclan.  
That was a great dishonor, your parents broke the warrior code and you were a result of it. You could, according to Heatherstar, pollute the Clan with your polluted blood. In fact, she had killed two cats in our Clan because they were half ShadowClan half WindClan and hadn't proved themselves "worthy" warriors. She made them apprentices at three moons and brought them out into the forest. She then fought them like they were full warriors and killed them (A/N: Thanks, Erin Hunter, I borrowed that scenario from Brokensatr and Yellowfang!). She blamed it on ShadowClan for hurting them and Hawkheart, who was exiled for some time because he didn't save them, but a strong bout of greencough hit camp and Heatherstar found him and begged him to come back. We had found a new medicine cat, Barkpaw, but she didn't know what to do and this was no time to experiment. He saved the camp, and Heatherstar forgave him and told the Clan that Hawkheart probably couldn't have saved them. Nobody knew that I knew that, and if they did Heatherstar would kill me. But there was also no way I would condemn kits to that. The only way would be to give them to Sunfall, where ThunderClan would treat them well, would value them as warriors. But no, I would never give birth to kits and give them away.  
"Dawnstripe! There you are! Where have you been? You smell like ThunderClan, have you been sneaking off like you were as an apprentice?" Whiteberry, an elder, asked.  
"Of course not! ThunderClan cats are our enemies! No, I met up with Sunfall and Featherwhisker, they were headed to Mothermouth. Sunfall injured Tallpaw so I brought him here and followed them until they reached the Moonstone, just to make sure that they weren't an invasion. And I did NOT sneak off as an apprentice!"  
"So we never found your scent on the way to Gatherings, huh? You met with a ThunderClan cat every night!"  
"I'm sorry. I fell in love with a cat, ok?"  
"Sunfall?"  
"How..."  
"Did I know? I guessed. Your eyes were full of hearts when you looked at him."  
"Yes. I'm sorry, but I never went back and now Sunfall hates me and I hate him! I never want to see him again!"  
"Are you ever going to find a mate?"  
"No. I don't seem to be attracted to anyone..."  
"Then you still love him. Wait for him outside Mothermouth. Tell him. I'm sure he still loves you."  
"No, Whiteberry. I'm sorry, but I just can't do that."  
"Why?"  
"What if...what if I had kits?"  
"Then they would be kits of strong parents and strong Clans."  
"ThunderClan is our enemy!"  
"I don't agree with Heatherstar."  
"Me neither..."  
"Then go! Tell anyone that you see on your way back here that you found ThunderClan cats and went to investigate."  
"Thanks, Whiteberry!" Dawnstripe pelted from the WindClan camp. She sat outside Mothermouth, and groomed herself to wait for Sunfall. Finally, he emerged.  
"Dawnstripe! Were you spying for WindClan? If you were, I'll rip you to shreds now!"  
"No, but I need to talk to you, Sunstar. It is Sunstar right?"  
"Yes. Go on, Featherwhisker. I'll speak to her, she won't attack me, right, Dawnstripe?" He asked glaring at me.  
"Right. I promise, Featherwhisker. I'll keep my claws sheathed, paws on the ground, and teeth away from his pelt."  
"You'd better. I'll check to make sure that you have once we are back in our territory." Featherwhisker growled. She was being the pesky medicine cat she always was, but she was one of the best medicine cats I'd ever met. I gave her that much. After he padded bact towards Fourtrees, Sunstar and I followed him. He padded into ThunderClan territory, and I leaped up into an awfully familiar tree.  
"I, Dawnstar, leader of TreeClan, say these words before StarClan so that they may hear and approve of my choice. I wish to lead the Clan with Sunstar. Sunstar, I accept you as co-leader of TreeClan! Sunstar! Sunstar!"  
"Dawnstripe, this is a game for kits and apprentices. Get down from there before Featherwhisker sees you."  
"Who put ants in your fur?"  
"Get DOWN from there, Dawnstripe. Honestly! If you weren't respected in your Clan, I would mistake you for a kittypet who has never been in the forest before!"  
"What's wrong, Sunstar? You used to love TreeClan. You came here with me at night and we would rule the forest. Then Heatherstar said that ThunderClan was the enemy and I couldn't leave my camp at night! I thought that you would understand that!" I leaped to the ground, angry and frustrated.  
"I do, Dawnstripe, but regardless of anything, you are in a different Clan then I am, and now I am a leader with nine lives and if I break the warrior code now, my Clan will never trust me and ThunderClan will break apart!"  
"I made a mistake, then. You don't want me."  
"It's not like that. I can't look at any of the she-cats in my Clan and feel the way I do about you. I want you as my mate, Dawnstripe, I really do. But you would have to join ThunderClan for that. And then, well, Heatherstar will accuse me of stealing a warrior!"  
"You love me, Sunstar, you really love me?"  
"Yes."  
"Then can you wait four moons for me? Tallpaw has to finish his training, there is something special about him. Just like there is something special about Bluepaw, your apprentice. I can sense it. Please, just wait for me. Then, at Tallpaw's warrior ceremony, I'll announce that I want to live with ThunderClan. Of my own free will, I will walk from camp and come here. I will come to ThunderClan, if you will accept me."  
"Yes. But you can't know me. You say that you don't want to be part of WindClan anymore, and I'll take you in. You'll have to sleep in the apprentice's den though, and be an apprentice again with a mentor if we can spare one. You'll then become a warrior again. I can take you as a mate, like I've wanted since we were apprentices in TreeClan. I'll have to tell my sister though."  
"Sister?"  
"Featherwhisker!"  
"Oh, right sorry! Of course! Now go on back to your camp. Train that apprentice of yours well, Sunstar!"  
"Thanks, Dawnstripe! I'll do that!

A/N: there you go! a long chappie to make up for the long break! Sorry about that...so yea! Tell me what u think, and i looked it up sunstar had no known mate and no kits so dawnstripe may or may not become his mate! BYESKIES!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: so...HI! Yes, jayleaf1 i will do sunstar's POV when Dawnstripe comes. So...this chapter was written with no plan on a bus to Skycroft, MD to get SSL hours by going on the middle school field trip and supervising the little sixth graders! it was really long and boring and this was written on a laptop that the teachers have no idea about...and they never did find out. But they came really close so my friends and I constantly had to close my laptop and shove it somewhere, resulting in the loss of work and poor editing, sorry but I did my best :( HERE IS CHAPPIE:

Bluepaw's POV:

I heard paw steps outside camp, and I knew that it must be Sunstar and Featherwhisker. I raced out to greet them, and both were pleased at my enthusiasm. I trained with Snowpaw and Stonefur for the day, we explored the territory because Snowpaw had refused to train unless I could too. So today was a first for both of us.  
We went to the RiverClan border first. Luckily we were downwind and got a good whiff of them, although I could already tell the difference between ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. I learned the smell of kittypets when we passed Twoleg place, and it smelled similar to Twolegs with a rotten tinge to it. I also got to smell a loner's scent. The loner clearly lived on the edges of the forest and Twoleg palce because he smelled of Twolegs and the forest. Stonefur reminded me that not all loners would smell like that, they just didn't smell like kittypets or Clan cats. Snowpaw was having a hard time keeping the scents all straight once we patrolled the border with ShadowClan. That was probably usual, the monsters made your brain foggy. I quizzed her on the smells so that she would be able to keep them straight, and once we got back to camp she could remember them all.  
We got kill from the fresh kill pile, but from now on we would have to catch prey if we wanted to eat. Snonefur reminded us of that kindly, and I knew that I had to get a good rest because I was going out early with Sunstar to learn how to hunt. Before Snowpaw and I went to bed, however, we practiced our hunting crouch with Thistlepaw. He was the only other ThunderClan apprentice. Sometimes it was great because the apprentice den was empty, but other times, like tonight, it sucked because there was nobody else to help us. Once Thistlepaw felt that we had it right, he let us go to bed.

Sunstar POV

I still haven't told Featherwhisker of my plan to let Dawnstripe join ThunderClan. In a way, I felt as if maybe I shouldn't because I had no idea how loyal she would be. I also feel bad for WindClan, they have two warriors and two apprentices. Their camp had been hit hard with greencough, and Hawkheart had stubbornly refused to accept help from other Clans, resulting in the death of six warriors, an elder, and a litter of two kits. Later on, he had supposedly killed two more kits by refusing to heal wounds, which I knew was not true. Tomorrow, Bluepaw and I must go hunting. Right now, I must tell Featherwhisker.  
I padded across camp to the medicine clearing. Featherwhisker padded out, looking angry.  
"I haven't slept yet! Goosefeather is sick. What do you need me for?"  
"Dawnstripe may join ThunderClan in four moons."  
"Good. That makes WindClan weaker. Good night, Sunstar, we'll talk in the morning!"  
"Don't you mean later, it's almost sunhigh already."  
"I don't know. We need catmint, I think Goosefeather may have whitecough. If not, then he will soon. He's not strong enough to fight the sickness off by himself, he needs the catmint if he's going to survive."  
"Let me see him."  
"No." She growled, her back facing the medicine cat den. I tried to peer over her, but she was relentless at blocking me, just as she was when we were kits. "He's getting worse by the minute. We need catmint and we don't have any more left. It's awfully late in the season for whitecough or greencough, so I haven't been tending to the catmint plants like I should be. I'm tending to them, but not relentlessly. The plants aren't growing like crazy, they're just growing. I can't pick them, not yet. It will kill the plant. We have to get some from elsewhere."  
"Aren't there other places in the territory where catmint grows?"  
"No."  
"None?"  
"None, Twolegs grow catmint, it doesn't grow wild."  
"You should dig up one or two of the plants and start growing them by the stream that cuts directly through our territory. Then it might grow even more. It'll get plenty of sun if it's closer to SunningRocks. You know the river I'm talking about, right? Not the border with RiverClan. The other one."  
"Yes. That would be smart, but how would I transport the plants without killing them?"  
"Simple. You have to dig around the plant so that you get a lot of the roots and the bulb. You have to carefully grasp the thicker stem at the bottom of the plant and travel slowly. You should dig a hole ahead of time along the stream. Once you get there put the plant in and cover the bulb and roots in dirt. Simple. No harm done to the plant."  
"Wow, have you done this before?"  
"Sure. I had to do that to the brambles around camp. And the stems to the brambles crack easily in teeth. Much easier than plants, especially catmint. I'll help you with the catmint, if you want."  
"No. You're leader to this Clan. You have responsibilities now. I don't know why you chose Tawnyspots as deputy, he has a disease in his stomach."  
"What?"  
"The last time he fell ill, StarClan sent me a sign that there was nothing I could do to help him. He has a bad disease that even medicine cats can't cure. We can cure sickness and illness, but not this."  
"What is it?"  
"Lumps in his stomach. I don't know how...perhaps it's because he is a dappled tom. They are often barren and get sickness and illness easily."  
"How is this possible? StarClan would only let healthy warriors survive birth, he must have had these lumps since then?"  
"I don't know. But you can't change your mind now, if StarClan said that he should be your deputy then he will be your deputy. Perhaps he needs happiness and security in his life to truly be a warrior of StarClan and not the Dark Forest."  
"Dark Forest?"  
"The Place of No Stars."  
"What is that?"  
"Warriors who believe that StarClan is a waste of time, or those who have been banished from StarClan, and they live a life in almost complete solitude, with only the company of the darkest souls with them."  
"Why would Tawnyspots go there? He is a loyal and true ThunderClan warrior."  
"I told him about his condition, that a medicine cat can't heal him. He looked panicked and frightened and he looked like he wanted nothing to do with StarClan since they would let this happen to him."  
"Everything happens for a reason."  
"I know, but I feel bad. StarClan probably didn't want him to pass on his unlucky genetical makeup."  
"Yeah. He needed to be at a high rank in his Clan before death to feel important."  
"Yes. Now let me get some sleep."  
"You shouldn't be sleeping in there with Goosefeather. Sleep in my den."  
"Um, people will think I'm your mate."  
"We're littermates and you're a medicine cat. Go, sleep in my den. I'll plan a spot for the catmint by the river."  
"Ok, thanks. Check on Tawnyspots, will you?"  
"Yeah. I'll do that."  
I strolled across camp to the fresh kill pile to eat. Just on cue, Tawnyspots came over as well.  
"Tawnyspots! How's being deputy?"  
"Nerve-racking."  
"It gets better, don't worry."  
"It's nice too. I can plan everything. Not like you didn't do a good job, it's just that I know what's going to happen."  
"Exactly! Hey, do you want to share this rabbit, it's almost as large as me, and I don't think I could eat it all."  
"Sure, thanks!"  
We ate the rabbit and I watched his stomach. Maybe it was just him eating, but I saw something twitch in his stomach. He must have felt it because he stood up and stretched before sitting down again. We shared tongues after eating, and I had a chance to inspect his stomach. I saw the weird movement again, and kept note of it. He seemed to have lumps moving in his stomach. I needed to talk to Featherwhisker about this. I gave him the afternoon off and organized the patrols for the rest of the day. Once I saw Featherwhisker emerge from my den I walked over and badgered her about Tawnyspots.  
"I saw weird lumps moving in his stomach."  
"I-I'm sorry? What exactly do you mean?"  
"Tawnyspots!" I hissed. "I saw lumps in his stomach and they shifted. I think he has extreme illness! More than you are telling me."  
"It is a lot worse. StarClan said it was cancer, whatever that means I have no idea. Perhaps it's a Twoleg name. Whatever the case, he has lumps, the cancer, eating his stomach. Pretty soon he will die from it. He will either bleed to death from the inside or starve because he can't eat food! There is nothing I can do and...and I just feel so HELPLESS! I can't cure him, I can't ease his pain, I can't do anything."  
"You can ease his pain."  
"No! I'm not killing him unless it becomes unbearable for him or he comes to me and asks for it!"  
"Nobody is asking you to do anything, Featherwhisker. Just trust me, there is always a way. Even if it is something like killing a Clanmate to put them out of their misery."  
"How can you say that Sunstar? Im a MEDICINE cat! I heal other cats because it's what I want to do, if I killed cats instead of healing them, where would we be now? The Clan would be dead!"  
"Featherwhisker, before he takes on a mate, I need him...gone. We can't have his weakness spreading throughout the Clan."  
"No! I REFUSE, Sunstar!"  
"No, you don't. Please, ask him."  
"No. He will come to me. Leave me alone now, I have to see what catmint I can gather. I have a sick cat in the medicine cat den!"  
"I'd ask Sagewhisker for some. She was telling Brambleberry she had loads of it."  
"That's none of your concern. I don't fancy traveling over to ShadowClan. I also don't want Sagewhisker to think that our Clan is weak because we have greencough in our Clan. I'll find some on my own, thanks."  
"Nobody will think that we are weak because we have one cat sick with greencough. If you can't find any, I'm going over to ShadowClan myself to ask for some. I'll tell Cedarstar what's wrong with Goosefeather and that you are tending to him and I came to ask for herbs."  
"Fine. Let me search Twoleg place first, though."  
"I-I asked a patrol to look at it because they were heading that direction anyway. Now, are you going to ask ShadowClan or am I?"  
"It would be inappropriate for you to go alone, but you can accompany me if you wish."  
"Thanks. Alright, let's go now."  
"While we go we can talk about Dawnstripe..."

Bluepaw POV

I know Sunstar and Featherwhisker didn't see me lurking behind the warrior's den. I don't know who Dawnstripe is, but I think I know of her. She is one of the two WindClan warriors. I think Sunstar may be in love with her, and the same goes for her as well. Anyway, I think I should follow them.  
I ran in the trees along the way, following them stealthily. They had no idea I was there. When they crossed over the border to ShadowClan, I waited on our side. I didn't fancy crossing a Thunderpath, and there was no way to take a tree over. Anyway, if ShadowClan scented me then I was in big trouble, with my Clan and with theirs. They came back quickly, the scent of catmint coming from them. I spotted Featherwhisker carrying as much as she could in her jaws, as well as Sunstar. ShadowClan must have a lot of catmint. I followed them back to camp, but Sunstar soon slipped out and bounded towards Fourtrees.  
I followed him then as well, presumably to meet Dawnstripe. I planned to confront her about seeing Sunstar. I raced ahead of Sunstar, through the trees, and I made it to Fourtrees first. I saw a WindClan warrior washing herself on the ground. She must be Dawnstripe. As I was about to jump down and speak to her, Sunstar came trotting through the brambles.  
"Dawnstripe!"  
"Sunstar! Where have you been? You're late."  
"Sorry. I had to go to ShadowClan and help Featherwhisker bring back catmint."  
"Well, in any case, I'm glad you're here. Where does your Clan think you are?"  
"Hunting."  
"Good. You can be gone for a long time then."  
"Yes. Why? I thought you just wanted to meet."  
She didn't respond but simply flashed her core to him. Feeling like an intruder, I turned away. That didn't stop me from hearing the sounds of their mating though. Afterwards, once they were done, Dawnstripe helped him catch some prey so he could take it home. As soon as she left, I jumped down in front of Sunstar.  
"Sunstar." I growled.  
"B-Bluepaw. W-What are you doing here?"  
"I saw you meet Dawnstripe and I heard you mating but I turned away. What if she has your kits? She'll have them before four moons is up, you know that. And just imagine what Heatherstar will do to her when she finds out!"  
"I know. She wanted to do it though, and Tallpaw is almost ready for his final assessment. When he's a warrior, Dawnstripe will slip away."  
"Still, when will the assessment be? What if it's not for a two or three moons? She'll have the kits a little after two moons, you know that! Hopefully she isn't with kits, but...she needs to come to ThunderClan quickly."  
"I know. She said that in a few days Tallpaw will have his final assessment."  
"Fine. Be more careful. You're my mentor and I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"Alright, Bluepaw. No more spying, ok? Lets see what you can do. Show me your hunting crouch."  
Bluepaw crouched down in a perfect hunting crouch, her weight balanced perfectly, tail straight, and muscles tensed. She then stalked forward a little, jaws open, and leaped at a tree, catching a huge squirrel. She gave it a killing bite and trotted back to Sunstar.  
"There. I can hunt, see? Can we learn battle moves now? Stonefur already showed Snowpaw and me the territory!"  
"How do you know how to hunt?"  
"The apprentices taught me a hunting crouch when I was in the nursery, and hunting is easy. Pleeeeeeeease can you teach me battle skills? I want to know where my claws and teeth go when I fight WindClan in a few moons!"  
"Who said anything about fighting WindClan?"  
"Well, either Dawnstripe comes when Tallpaw finishes his training, or she comes when she knows she is with kits. Either one, really. Or both. And when she DOES come, Heatherstar will accuse you of either impregnating her warrior or stealing her. And she'll fight you for her or her and the kits' death."  
"Fine. I'll teach you. Come on, I think Dapplepaw is training in the Sandy Hollow right now..."

A/N: sorry for not updating for so long, i had a spine issue, but it's fixed now! I needed surgery in my lower back and a new desk chair...well, tmi. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW!


End file.
